A Normal Day of Work?
by Chaos will rule
Summary: The evil doctor strikes again, putting Hisoka in a painful position, pairing up people along the way.


A Normal Day of Work?

Part 1

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{Hisoka's POV (Point of View)}

Hisoka went to work like nearly everyday that he wasn't on a 'mission' of his dead life. He had just gotten back from a mission last night, so Tsuzuki and he would have to debrief everything that had happened.

Tsuzuki started to explain what had happened, "We went to the town when-."

Pain shot through my body, "No!" I thought frantically, "Not again! This is the tenth time in five days, but… before I was always alone; I could hide it," the pain was unbearable; it couldn't possibly get worse, yet, it still was. I could only think, "I need to get away." There was no way I could speak. I got to my feet to leave; I could feel everyone's eyes on me, "I can't take this; I am going to faint!" True to my thoughts, I collapsed onto the ground. Everyone is huddling around me… "Please go away! I don't want you to see this!"… I can't talk; the pain is too immense. "Everything looks red and blurry; this is bad. Someone is talking…. It sounds far away…. Is that Watari? He is saying that the curse marks are glowing; is that why it hurts? I can't think because of the pain. Am I even making sense? I can't tell." Everything went black.

{3rd person POV}

Hisoka had been writhing on the ground when he suddenly went limp.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki started to shake Hisoka roughly.

"He is fine." Watari said as he pried Tsuzuki off of Hisoka. "The pain just knocked him unconscious."

"Yes, Tatsumi said, "but whey was he in pain?"

"Because of the curse." Watari responded, "I'm not sure why it caused him pain, yet, but he didn't seem surprised that it was hurting him."

"If he had been in pain," Tsuzuki stated obstinately, "he would have told us."

"I don't think so." Watari commented as he picked Hisoka up. "In any case, let's take him to the infirmary."

***After they got to the infirmary***

Watari put Hisoka on the bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"He's too light," Watari answered, "It's unhealthy and probably was caused by his parents not feeding him enough as a child."

"We should start forcing him to eat more," Tsuzuki said.

"Nn nghk," Hisoka said; apparently he was waking up.

"Are you alright?" Watari asked calmly.

"What happened?" Hisoka looked around, obviously confused.

"You stood up, presumably to leave, and then you collapsed and started writhing in pain," Tatsumi informed him.

"I'm fine now," Hisoka looked at the ceiling and pretended to be fascinated by it.

"How long had this been going on?" Watari asked.

Hisoka started, "Five days."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tsuzuki burst out. Hisoka merely stared at him as if the answer was too obvious to state.

"How many times?" Here Watari folded his arms.

"This is the tenth time," Hisoka said wearily," It is the first time that I was around anyone when it happened."

"Has it been getting better or worse?" Watari inquired.

Hisoka rubbed his eyes, "Worse and I can't get to sleep except when it knocks me unconscious, and I don't call that sleep."

Watari left the room for a moment before returning with and instrument with which he gave Hisoka a shot.

"What-?" Hisoka began, but before he could finish he slumped back, asleep.

"Sleeping shot." Watari answered the incomplete question.

"Why did you do that?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"A, he needs the sleep;" Watari began, "B, I can do my diagnosis while he is asleep. You two can go back to the meeting and debrief."

"Ok." Tatsumi said as he dragged Tsuzuki back to the meeting where everyone was sitting in a stunned silence, "Back to the meeting. Now, Tsuzuki, tell us what happened."

**Tsuzuki's explanation:**

"We went to the town when Muraki appeared," Tsuzuki shuddered, "He laughed and said that Hisoka was a fool for not telling anyone. Hisoka glared at him and said, 'Why should I tell anyone?' Muraki laughed and said, 'You will,' and vanished. I asked Hisoka about it, but he wouldn't say anything. We did some research, and then we went to the hotel. In the morning I found him in the bathroom unconscious. I woke him up, but he just said, 'I'm fine. Let's go,' so we left and located the person behind the disappearances; it was a cursed human. It was simple to undo, and he told us where the missing souls were. I erased his memory, and we went to save the souls. Then we came back here."

"Alright," Tatsumi said, "Now, since this is related to Hisoka's condition, let's go tell Watari."

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki went back to the infirmary. They opened the door and found Watari slumped in a chair, staring at Hisoka's sleeping form, "What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked, alarmed.

"Everything," Watari said, "I can't find out why the curse is hurting him. He hasn't slept for five days, and apparently he hasn't eaten much for who-knows how long."

Tsuzuki re-explained what happened on the mission, and Watari sighed, "That confirms that Muraki had something to do with it. Now we just have to find out what 'something' is."

Hisoka opened his eyes and looked around, confused, "What did you do, Watari?"

"I put you to sleep," Watari responded.

"Why?" Hisoka demanded, "Besides, we have to go on the mission that you said was urgent."

"You can't go." Watari said, "We will send someone else."

"I'm fine," Hisoka snapped.

"Stand up." Watari ordered.

Hisoka, of course, followed orders. He stood for a moment before his eyes closed and he would have fallen if Tatsumi hadn't caught him," That's why I said he can't," Watari stated.

"Oh," Tsuzuki commented.

"Yeah," Watari sighed.

A couple of minutes later Hisoka opened his eyes and tried to sit up. The latter was a complete and utter failure, much to Hisoka's surprise, "You're a lot weaker than you'll admit right now," Watari commented as he watched Hisoka's failed attempt to sit up. Hisoka just stared at him, "Rest," Watari ordered. He gave Hisoka another shot, putting him to sleep instantly, "This shot only works if the person receiving the shot is very weak," Watari addressed Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. Watari left, then, to try to find a way to prevent these 'attacks' as he was calling them for lack of a better name.

Part 2

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***Later that day***

Watari entered the infirmary to find Hisoka curled up in a ball, crying, presumably from pain. After a moment Watari realized that Hisoka had a hand over his mouth to keep everyone from hearing his sobs.

Watari pried Hisoka's hand away from the green-eyed boy's face; confirming Watari's suspicions, a sob came from Hisoka. Then Hisoka went limp; the pain had receded, and the sixteen-year-old had zero strength to fight Watari with.

Watari released Hisoka's wrist and said, somewhat angrily, "If you are in pain, tell someone. Stop trying to hide it." Hisoka had only enough energy to stare at him. Watari relented, "Go to sleep, then." Watari administered the shot, and Hisoka closed his eyes.

Tsuzuki walked in right then and gasped, "Hisoka was crying! Why?" He asked as he saw the tear tracks on the younger boy's face.

"He had another 'attack'." Watari stated sadly, "Let's all get some sleep and leave him in peace." He dragged Tsuzuki out of the infirmary and closed the door.

***In the morning***

Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Watari walked into the infirmary and found that Hisoka was still asleep. After a moment, however, he opened his eyes and looked blankly at them.

"I," Watari began, "have found a temporary cure. It will stop the pain for a day or so, but you will lose everything you gained after death during that period of time. These things would be healing instantly, and control over your empathy. We, unfortunately, need you and Tsuzuki on a mission, but it's simple.

The case did, indeed, seem simple; they merely needed to kill a certain demon. They even could find it using a simple locating spell.

"Alright," Hisoka said wearily before drinking the potion that Watari handed him.

***In the city where the demon was rampaging***

It turned out to be as simple as it had seemed; Tsuzuki cast the locating spell. They found and eradicated the demon, in an amazingly short amount of time.

Then, HE showed up. The silver-haired-we-all-wonder-how-his-timing-can-get-any-worse had a knife at Hisoka's throat before the teenager or his partner had time to react. Then bother Muraki and Hisoka vanished.

Part 3

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***At Muraki's… {evil lair BWAHAHAHA} home***

"Now," Muraki laughed at Hisoka's frightened expression, "we can have some fun."

{Quick quiz:

What is Muraki's definition of fun?

Playing board games {Yay (^.^)}

Raping innocent teenage boys

Playing Hide-and-Go-Seek

Answer: b)}

***Back with Tsuzuki standing and staring in shock at

where Hisoka had been standing a moment before***

Tsuzuki finally snapped out of his shock enough to panic. Although it wouldn't normally seem so, panic was better than shock because, instead of running around in circles, Tsuzuki ad the presence of mind to teleport directly into Tatsumi's office.

"What are you—?" Tatsumi asked as he nearly fell out of his chair from surprise; no one other than him ever teleported directly into his office.

"Hisoka was kidnapped by Muraki!" Tsuzuki blurted out. This time Tatsumi really did fall out of his chair.

"What? How? Never mind that, how are we going to find him?" Tatsumi asked the door.

A laugh echoed around the room, and the door opened to reveal Watari standing in the hallway. "So you knew I was here," the blonde scientist commented, "I was walking by when I heard what Tsuzuki said, so I decided to eavesdrop." Watari let out a nervous laugh, "There is a chemical in the potion that I gave him that I could probably track, but making the tracker will take time."

"We don't have time!" Tsuzuki exploded.

"This will take less time than searching everywhere without at least a lead," Watari replied sensibly.

"Can I help?" Tsuzuki asked, suddenly completely agreeing with Watari.

"Maybe," Watari said as he left, "but probably not. Come if you want."

***Midnight***

Tatsumi walked into Watari's lab to find papers everywhere. "You said you were done, Watari, Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi addressed the center of a mound of papers where he assumed that Watari and Tsuzuki should be.

"Hm? Mhmmm." There was a landslide of papers before Watari and Tsuzuki emerged, "And we have his location, too," Watari finished.

"Good. Let's leave," Tatsumi said firmly as he walked back out into the hallway. Watari pulled Tsuzuki out of the horde of papers, muttering something about cleaning 'that mess' up later. He placed his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder and teleported the three of them into a city.

"Where is he?" Tatsumi asked as he looked around.

"We don't know his exact location. We only know that he is in a two block radius of here," Watari gestured at the ground to which they were standing.

"The potion has worn off now, hasn't it?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly.

"Let's hurry," Tatsumi changed the subject, "Muraki typically seems to use churches, so let's try to see if there is on around here."

"Right," Watari and Tsuzuki confirmed. The three of them headed off to search the premise.

Meanwhile, Hisoka was suffering from another 'attack' while a very pleased Muraki stood by….

Part 4

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"A church!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, pointing to a white building that was a ways away. Tsuzuki, Watari, and Tatsumi ran full-speed toward the building.

Much to their surprise, when they burst inside, there was no one there. "May be there is a room attacked to the church that he is in…." Watari suggested.

Their fairly-cheesy hope renewed, the three shinigami started a thorough search of the church.

***A few minutes later***

"Found it!" Tsuzuki called to the others. A moment later they arrived. The door was plain and painted so that it would blend in with the wall.

Without a word, three of them entered and found… a staircase. It led them down and down and down…

When they got to the bottom of the stairs they all stared in horror.

Hisoka was there. He was lying on a bed with blood-soaked sheets. His arm hung over the edge of the bed; where his hand touched the floor the blood had pooled, staining the carpet. The blood had reached his clothes which were in a heap about a foot away. The orange jacket was becoming red as the blood stained it. The sheet carelessly thrown on top of Hisoka was so stained that it was impossible to discern its previous color.

Part 5

What is in {} are my thoughts.

And yet… Hisoka was still alive.

Watari walked over to him, snapping out of his shock, and checked Hisoka's pulse, "He should be fine… physically…" Watari announced.

Tsuzuki fell to his knees, "Hisoka…"

Tatsumi composed himself and said, "Let's take him back."

"Yeah," Watari consented as he wrapped Hisoka up in a blanked that hadn't been stained because it had been flung across the room, as was apparent by the fact that it had been on top of a desk that was on the other side of the room in a rumpled heap. Tatsumi took Tsuzuki and Watari took Hisoka; they teleported back to the infirmary quickly.

Watari laid Hisoka on a bed and turned to Tsuzuki who was still in shock, "Tsuzuki," Watari addressed him, "if you don't come out of shock you won't be able to help Hisoka."

Tsuzuki, predictably, snapped out of shock as he heard this, "Is he alright?"

"Physically, yes," Watari answered.

"Mentally?" Tsuzuki asked tentatively.

"I don't know," Watari sighed.

The three of them turned to stare at Hisoka worriedly. The teenage boy made a small sound and opened his eyes. Everything must have been blurry because he looked around, but he didn't seem to recognize where he was.

"Hisoka?" Watari asked.

Hisoka looked at him, paused, then he seemed to recognize him. "What? Where am i? Everything is blurry," Hisoka said slowly.

"You are in the infirmary. We just rescued you from Muraki. It's blurry because you lost too much blood, even for a shinigami. It should become clearer soon," Watari explained. Hisoka resumed staring at the ceiling. After a moment Hisoka looked around him again and asked, to everyone else's dismay, "Where is mother?"

Part 6

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Mother?" Tsuzuki turned to Watari fearfully. "What does he mean?"

"This means on of two things," Watari paused, staring at Hisoka, "One, he has suffered mental damage which I might be able to fix, or," Watari shuddered, "Muraki foresaw this and cursed him."

"That would explain why we met no resistance," commented Tatsumi.

Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Hisoka clutching his arm that had been hanging over the edge of the bed when they found Hisoka.

"What's wrong?" Watari asked.

Hisoka didn't reply. Watari pulled down Hisoka's blanket to examine his arm and then gasped: the previously red curse marks on Hisoka's arm had turned pitch-black. "Well," Watari said grimly, "we know that it is a curse."

"So how do we get rid of it and exactly what does 'it' do?" Tsuzuki seemed frantic as he went on almost incoherently about how they couldn't let Hisoka die.

"How do we fix this?" Tatsumi added to the list of unanswerable questions.

"I don't know what it does yet," Watari responded, "And, probably, the only way to fix it is by having Muraki release the spell or curse or whatever it really is." Watari help up his hands, palms facing outward, in frustration.

"We can't do that! IT's impossible!" Tsuzuki was practically screaming.

"Well, we have two options." Watari edged out of Tsuzuki's strangling range, "One, we draw Muraki out and make some kind of deal to save Hisoka. Well, I guess that isn't really an option since we can't give him what he wants." Watari glanced at Tsuzuki, but Tsuzuki seemed to be about to strangle the blonde, so Watari took another step backwards," Or, number two, we leave him like this, which, I'm guessing, will eventually kill him, while I try to find the counter-curse. Although, there isn't even a guarantee that there is a counter-curse."

"I guess we will see what Muraki wants, but we have no way of drawing him—"

Tsuzuki cut Tatsumi off, "I'll go." Tsuzuki, much to Watari and Tatsumi's anger and frustration, vanished, doubtless having teleported to, without a plan or even so much as a clue as to how to go about it, make Muraki the all-I-want-for-Christmas (or Hanukkah, or his birthday, or, for that matter, your birthday)-is-Tsuzuki-so-I-can-implant-my-mostly-dead-half-brother-into-him-so-that-I-can-try-to-kill-him-even-thought-that-wouldn't-work-because-I-will-have-given-him-an-immortal-body-guy set Hisoka who, to Muraki, was the I-am-supposed-to-be-your-pawn-but-but,-since-you-killed-me-I-am-going-to-be-not-completely-dead-and-come-disrupt-your-plans-by-being-so-hot-that-I-distract-the-one-that,-for-some-unkown-reason-you-are-trying-to-seduce-guy free.

{World's longest sentence! XD Okay, not really, by it is REALLY long…XP}

Part 7

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{SOOOOOOO. THERE IS NO CHAPTER 7. xD This is because, when I wrote this originally, I put in the following for chapter seven:

This has become a filler part—NO! Don't stop reading! *puppy dog eyes* I have a good reason, I swear! Okay, here it is: My sister threatened to kill me (not really) if I didn't get another part up, and I ad Writer's Block… ^^; The next part will be up soon, I promise!

Haha…I don't even know what happened. I wasn't uploading the chapters at that point (obviously), so I don't know why I was so worried….Well, read on~}

Part 8

What is in {} are my thoughts.

{This is what happens when you make Tsuzuki mad. Oo}

And so Tsuzuki was now somewhere in Kyoto, looking for Muraki.

"Muraki! Get out here!" Tsuzuki ordered the air before him.

"Yes, Tsuzuki?" an all-too-familiar voice asked.

Tsuzuki whipped around and started strangling a moderately surprised silver-haired Muraki. "Set Hisoka free or else, Muraki!" Tsuzuki screamed at the struggling Muraki.

"Al—ggh—right—gug!" Muraki managed in between gags from Tsuzuki's crude but effective… to a point {dun, dun, dun, duuuuun} means of stress-relief.

"I mean it, Muraki! If you don't," Tsuzuki continued in blind {and… deaf?} rage, "—Wait. What?"

Despites the fact that he was now waiting for a reply from Muraki, Tsuzuki still kept his hold on the silver-haired man's throat.

"Al—angh—right!" Muraki choked.

"Really?" Tsuzuki thought for a moment further suffocating Muraki, "Ok. Wait here; I will go get him." Tsuzuki teleported back to a rather flustered Tatsumi and an amused Watari.

"He said alright," Tsuzuki beamed.

"What?" Tatsumi and Watari screeched in unison.

"No time. Gotta save Hisoka." Tsuzuki replied, scooping up Hisoka and teleporting them all back to Muraki.

"Wait!" Watari cried as Tsuzuki handed Hisoka to Muraki, "Crud. Now he is just going to leave with him! You—"

Tsuzuki's scream interrupted him. Tsuzuki's hands were around Muraki's throat, "You had better remove the curse!"

"I will." Muraki choked out. When Tsuzuki released him, he teleported to who-knows-where with Hisoka.

"And how are we going to get him back?" Tatsumi asked.

Part 9

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"We have to track him down again," Watari sighed.

Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Watari went back to the office to find another way to track Hisoka.

***The next day***

"There!" Watari sighed and teleported them to where the new tracker said Hisoka was. Fortunately, they landed smack in front of a church where they could be about ninety percent sure Hisoka was. They trooped inside and found Hisoka, gagged, bout to a table, and unconscious.

Tsuzuki rushed over to Hisoka, de-gagged him and started shaking him. Hisoka's eyelids fluttered, and, after a few moments of Tsuzuki's shaking, the blonde fully woke up. Tatsumi calmly untied Hisoka and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Hisoka sat up weakly, "He woke me up, said 'I can't undo the first one.' And put me to sleep. Next thing I know you guys are here."

There was mutual relief as everyone dismissed {foolishly} Muraki's words and thought 'The crisis is finally over.'

Part 10

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***The next day***

When Hisoka hadn't gotten up when he usually did, Watari, Tatsumi, and Tsuzuki went in to Hisoka's room to check on him.

Hisoka lay curled up into a tight little ball, shaking and rocking back and forth slightly with both of his hands clamped over his mouth. Watari moved to the small teenager's side and wrenched Hisoka's hands from his face.

"What's wrong?" Watari demanded.

After a while Hisoka stopped shaking, but he didn't respond.

"Is this what Muraki meant by 'first one'?" Watari asked. Hisoka nodded and lay still despite Watari's grip on his wrist. "So Muraki doesn't know how to undo the curse causing the 'arracks'. I'll go work on finding a counter-curse. You two," Watari gestured at Tatsumi and Tsuzuki, "get food and force Hisoka to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Hisoka mumbled weakly.

"You have to eat," Watari said before leaving to go back to his office.

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki glanced at each other and left.

***A few minutes later***

"Now," Tsuzuki said as he set the food down on a table next to Hisoka, "You have to eat."

Hisoka tried, and failed, to sit up. Tsuzuki helped him sit up and said, "It had better be gone when I get back." Then both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki left.

***About an hour later***

Tsuzuki came in and found Hisoka lying next to an empty plate and staring at the ceiling with a 'I'm-not-here-right-now look on his face.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka came back to reality and turned to look at Tsuzuki, "Are you feeling better?"

Hisoka replied, "Yeah."

"Good." Tsuzuki looked immensely relieved.

Part 11

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***A week later***

Hisoka was fading in and out of consciousness; his 'attacks' had been getting worse and more frequent. He almost died with each new attack and… with how weak he was from the sheer amount of pain he had gone through… No one knew when Hisoka's body would just… give out… much less how much more he could take mentally….

This was the state of the office because of Hisoka's condition: chaos: No one had gotten any real sleep for a week and Watari was practically tearing his hair out from frustration.

***In Watari's laboratory***

"Are we even getting closer?" Tsuzuki asked, still in the state of frenzied panic that he had been in for a week.

"Yes," Watari snapped, rubbing the new insomnia lines around his eyes.

"Could this be—?" Tsuzuki asked for the seventh time that week, or was it that day? Watari couldn't remember.

Watari walked over, dubiously taking the papers from Tsuzuki and scanning through them.

***Watari***

**Reading**

*Papers*

Watari started jumping up and down, hair flying everywhere that it was physically possible for it to fly—and some places one would think impossible.

"It is! It is! It is!" Watari grabbed Tsuzuki's arm and ran full-tilt down the hallway… and straight into Tatsumi.

"Why are you running?" asked a zombiefied Tatsumi.

"We found it! We found it! We found itTatsumisoyouhavetocometoo!" Watari's words started to slur as he jumped up and dragged Tsuzuki and Tatsumi toward Hisoka's room like the {Disclaimer: I don't own it.} Energizer bunny, only one with huge insomnia lines around his eyes.

The three of them arrived at Hisoka's room completely out of breath, and they were greeted by a dull stare from Hisoka.

Watari walked over to Hisoka, mumbled something incoherent, spread his fingers, palms facing out, and ordered, "Tsuzuki, do it!"

Part 12

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"Do what?" Tsuzuki demanded.

Watari put his hands on his hips irritably, "Did you READ the paper?"

"Not all of it," Tsuzuki admitted.

Watari uncharacteristically rolled his eyes, "The person who loves him most has to kiss him."

"This is one bad spoof of Sleeping Beauty," {Seriously! Lol. P.s. Disclaimer: I do not own Sleeping Beauty.} Tatsumi commented.

"Perhaps. Oh, and, Tsuzuki, don't bother wasting your—and Hisoka's—time arguing that you don't love him," Watari effectively shut Tsuzuki's mouth.

Tsuzuki, blushing the entire way, walked over to Hisoka and kissed him. Hisoka jerked awake and stared at the person who was kissing him.

Watari bust out laughing. Then fell over. And was literally rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh. My. Gosh," he gasped, "I didn't think that you would—" another fir of laughter, "actually kiss him."

Watari took a moment to orient himself and said, "What I said in the beginning was the counter-curse. The rest was just that I wanted to find out for sure if you loved Hisoka. I guess you two are now a couple."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki blushed in unison and Tsuzuki protested, "But Hisoka doesn't love me!"

"That's as bad of an argument as saying that you don't love him," Watari scoffed, "Hisoka has been in love with you since almost the minute he met you. We all saw that." Tatsumi nodded his agreement, "Just ask Hisoka."

At this, Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka. The teenager blushed, hesitated, and said…

Part 13

What is in {} are my thoughts.

"I do love you, Tsuzuki."

"Well, now that we have a new couple, let's let Hisoka rest; the curse is gone, not the damage it did to him," Watari said and was in the act of ushering Tsuzuki out of the two-bedded hospital room when he collapsed.

"Watari!" Tatsumi shrieked as he lunged to catch Watari—and succeeded. He carried the unconscious blonde to the bed Hisoka was not currently occupying and checked his pulse.

In response to Hisoka and Tsuzuki's panic-stricken faces he said, "It's alright; he just needs rest. He hasn't gotten any sleep for a week. Let's go, Tsuzuki." However, as he said this Tsuzuki and Tatsumi acted in unison: they pulled up chairs to the respective beds (Hisoka with Tsuzuki) (Watari with Tatsumi) and watched the people in the beds as one yielded to sleep and one came out of being unconscious momentarily and went to sleep.

{Oddly, good things are happening even though this is the dreaded (not really -.-) '13'…}

***About midnight***

Watari woke up in the hospital bed, and, on a week-conditioned reflex, sat bolt upright and prepared to go to his laboratory… when he heard Tatsumi, who appeared to have gone to sleep in a sitting position, mumbling. The blonde leaved closer so that he could understand Tatsumi's mumblings, "Don't go, Watari. I love you. Don't go. Don't leave…" Tatsumi sounded like he was both having a nightmare and becoming hysterical.

Watari shook Tatsumi awake. "I won't leave you," he told a confused Tatsumi, "and I love you, too." With that said, Watari covered Tatsumi's {who was now very awake} lips with his own.

"W-what are you doing?" Tatsumi stuttered.

"You told me you loved me while you were asleep." Watari grinned, "I guess that makes us a couple, too."

Tatsumi turned beet-red and nodded….

{Very eventful. ^^;}

Part 14

What is in {} are my thoughts.

***In the Morning***

"All that is left before this crisis is over," Watari surmised to the just-now woken people in the room, "is for Hisoka to recover… Which will take a while considering his condition. Now everyone turned to look at Hisoka who looked at the wall blankly.

"First things first," Tsuzuki piped up, "food!"

-Fin~

a/n: The parts are extremely short, so I just lumped them all together. xP

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei [aka Descendants of Darkness].


End file.
